


Firsts

by Dracoduceus



Series: Target Practice Anniversary Event [1]
Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: Genji is amused, Hanzo wants to tap that, M/M, McCree thinking with his dick, probably a lot of inaccuracies
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-12
Updated: 2018-08-12
Packaged: 2019-06-26 13:41:22
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,806
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15664332
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dracoduceus/pseuds/Dracoduceus
Summary: On McCree's first trip into Japan with Blackwatch, he gets the dubious honor of meeting a powerfulyakuzaleader.Too bad he has other things on his mind.





	Firsts

**Author's Note:**

> Written for the anniversary event for the Target Practice discord. The prompt, as you can imagine, is Firsts.

The first time he landed in Japan, McCree had been sleeping. Reyes had kicked him awake, his heavy combat boots kicking against the side of McCree’s unprotected foot. “Come on,” his commanding officer had snarled and McCree scrambled to his feet, shoving his feet into his boots.

They had landed near the sea and McCree paused at the top of the ramp to take a deep breath of briny air. It wasn’t the first time he had seen or smelled the sea but it always made him pause.

McCree watched the blue gradually disappear from view as they drove. They were replaced by deceptively green meadows ringed in blue and brown. Vasquez leaned in close and whispered that he shouldn’t trust his eyes, not in the land of ninjas. He told McCree stories of booby traps and guerilla warriors tricking an advancing army into a deep pond by tying stalks of rice to ropes weighed with stones. The army thought the water was shallow and advanced, plunging to their deaths.

“Never  _ just _ trust your eyes,” Reyes grumbled from the front of the transport. “There’s always someone out there smarter than you.”

They didn’t make it to the safehouse before they were stopped by two sleek black cars who took them on a detour into the mountains. Reyes didn’t seem  _ too _ upset so McCree followed his lead. He still remained on alert though. He didn’t want to be the army that was tricked into drowning.

The cars led them to a large clearing and stopped. Men dressed in immaculate suits and sunglasses stepped out and formed a straight line in front of them. The cut of their suits hid the weapons on their person from the layperson’s eyes. Two wore bone-white masks with red horns and grinning blue teeth; they carried swords as well, one with it strapped to his waist and the other with it in his hand.

At Reyes’s nod, they all climbed out, forming a triangle with Reyes at the point. The men stood still as statues and then one broke off and opened the door to one of the cars.

McCree had been briefed (slightly) and had done some of his own research, fascinated with the idea of going to a place like Japan, so that was only why he had  _ some _ idea of what was going on.

The woman wore a weird kind of bamboo sandal called  _ geta _ , with a white sock called  _ tabi _ that made her feet look like they were goat hooves. The guard that opened the door unfurled a rice paper parasol and with a  _ snap _ she opened a silk fan that she held over the lower half of her face. She waved a hand at the guard holding the parasol and he immediately closed it, tucking it back into the car and closing the door.

“ _ Mierda _ ,” Reyes hissed, his lips barely moving.

McCree was entranced. The ribs of the fan caught the light and he would bet his hat and hell, his belt buckle too for good measure that the tips were sharpened and the handle weighed so that it could be used as a weapon. She wore a black skirt with shiny gold and blue decorations with a silver robe. A long and a short sword hung from her hips but an archer’s armguard decorated one arm.

“ _ Daaamn _ ,” Jennings whispered.

“Shut up,” McCree hissed back.

The woman gestured elegantly to the guard that shadowed her and he bowed. “The Shimada Clan bids you welcome to Japan,” the guard said in a heavy accent. The woman bowed slightly as well, the fan still obscuring the rest of her face. McCree noted that she wore no makeup save for the dark kohl lines that traced her eyes.

With them, she looked sly and cat-like.

Reyes bowed. “It is an honor to receive such a welcome,” he replied. The guard, clearly a translator, murmured something to the woman.

The woman gestured to the man again and again he bowed as she leaned toward him. Anything she said was lost in the distance between them though McCree could hear a few snippets of words that were  _ definitely _ not English. “The Shimada Clan asks what an esteemed guest like yourself, Commander Reyes, would find interesting in Japan that would warrant a personal visit.”

“Sightseeing,” Reyes replied, a hint of a smile in his voice. “I hear that Japan has such lovely sights to see. I myself am quite fond of fireworks.”

McCree swallowed hard when the woman turned her head subtly to look at him as her translator murmured to her. He felt pinned beneath her powerful gaze like he hadn’t in a long time. Then she turned back to Reyes. One of her guards muttered something derisively. McCree heard the word  _ gaijin _ which from the tone wasn’t nice.

The woman turned to look at the guard that spoke. One of the guards’ throats, one that hadn’t spoken, bobbed as he swallowed nervously. McCree could sympathize. In Deadlock if you spoke out of turn, especially in an important meeting, it was usually a death sentence.

The guard that spoke took two steps forward and turned to bow to the woman who ignored him. She murmured something to her translator who said, “Shimada _ -sama _ wishes to know how long you will remain here searching for your fireworks.” Then the translator turned to the other guard and snapped something in harsh-sounding Japanese. It sounded like a rebuke but McCree was certain that it was far more serious than that by the way the other guards seemed to flinch.

Reyes followed her lead and ignored the guard as well. “Hopefully not long enough to cause trouble for the Shimada Clan,” he said smoothly. He waited until the translator had finished speaking before he added, “It is not our intention to make the esteemed Shimada Clan uncomfortable with our presence.”

McCree thought he saw the woman’s eyes crinkle in a smile. The unruly guard said something again, his voice cracking like a whip. McCree heard him say  _ gaijin _ again. “He doesn’t like us here,” Johnson hissed.

“No shit,” Jennings snapped back just as quietly.

The guard said something else, louder, and dramatically flared the lapels of his jacket wide, revealing his gun nestled in its holster. Whirling, he drew his gun and pointed it at Reyes.

McCree was faster, moving without thinking. Even before the man’s arm was level McCree had fired; he fell dead, his limp finger firing a few shots into the air before the gun skittered away over the grass. For a long moment the woman stared at the body as McCree nervously tucked his gun away.

“ _ Shit _ ,” Jennings growled.

“Can it,” Vasquez hissed. Both reached for their weapons but didn’t draw it. McCree forced himself to let Peacekeeper’s handle go and to drop his arm down into a relaxed stance.

The awkward silence in the clearing was very suddenly broken by one of the masked guards bursting into laughter. He pushed up his mask, revealing a young face – perhaps only a few years younger than McCree. He exclaimed something in Japanese to the woman who seemed to ignore him; the guards looked uncomfortable.

“Our apologies,” Reyes said softly.

“No!” the unmasked guard said in English, continuing to laugh. “ _ Anija  _ wins that bet.”

The woman stepped forward. When she was a step away from McCree and Reyes, she flicked the fan closed, revealing that she wasn’t a woman at all but a young man. “ _ Mierda _ ,” Reyes swore.

The man said something to Reyes that McCree didn’t catch but thought it sounded like Italian. Seeing that he wasn’t understood, he turned back to McCree. Up close his eyes were light brown like amber.

“ _ Anija _ ,” the unmasked guard said, flipping his sword and scabbard over his shoulders and taking on a relaxed pose.

“Hnn,” the man, maybe named Anija, said. McCree could feel the razor-sharp points of his fan as he used it to tip McCree’s chin up and bare his throat. “Follow us,” he said in perfect English. He didn’t look away from McCree. “You shall be our honored guests tonight. From there your fate shall be in our father’s hands.” He smirked and McCree somehow knew that it was only for him. “Mostly.”

Still laughing, the unmasked guard yelled something in Japanese. Two of the guards stooped to pick up the body of the one that McCree had shot. The man took the fan away and McCree swallowed, no longer in fear of his throat being slit. Turning, the man walked away toward his people and the unmasked guard that continued to laugh, fanning himself idly with his dangerous fan.

With a jerk of his head that McCree nearly missed, Reyes led them back to their vehicles. Reyes gripped the wheel with white knuckles as they drove. One of the cars lingered, ostensibly to clean up the mess the dead guard left, and then they bracketed the Blackwatch vehicles.

“Not what I was expecting,” Vasquez said from the backseat.

Murphy, who had been kicked out of his spot in the front seat grunted. “I don’t like it.”

“What’s there to like?” Reyes snarled back. He looked at McCree out of the corner of his eye. “You okay? Did he hurt you?”

McCree swallowed. “I mean…I’m just not sure if I have a fear boner or just a boner-boner.”

From the backseat, Vasquez choked. Over the open comms, Heidorn said from the other car, “ _ You fucking serious? _ ”

“I am,” McCree said, seemingly unaware that they might be teasing him. Or honestly concerned about his sanity. “He was  _ beautiful _ .”

Reyes grumbled. “Never  _ just _ trust your eyes,” he said, same as he had earlier. “There’s always someone out there smarter – and meaner – than you.”

“Oh,” McCree said, still a little dazed. He wished that he could catch a glimpse of the pretty man in the car ahead of them but the windows were too dark. “I bet he’d be  _ so _ mean. Hell, he could step on me and I’d thank him for it, I think.”

Vasquez broke into slightly-hysterical laughter. Even Murphy laughed. “Of all the people – of all the  _ times _ …” Reyes took a deep, steadying breath. “Do I need to have The Talk with you about sleeping with the enemy?” he growled, the steering wheel creaking beneath his grip. “I can’t believe it. Of all the people I thought I’d need to have a talk with about not thinking with your dick…”

From the backseat, Vasquez continued cackling like a hyena. McCree could faintly hear the rest of the team laughing from the other vehicle. “First time for everything eh, Commander?”

Swearing fitfully, Reyes snarled at them to shut up as they approached a traditional building on the top of a tall hill, looking quite out of place among the modern buildings surrounding it.

**Author's Note:**

> Oh hey, you're still here? You didn't quit this hot mess?
> 
> Well, if you're so inclined, feel free to visit me on my tumblr at [Classywastelandbread](https://classywastelandbread.tumblr.com/).
> 
> Thanks for reading!
> 
> ~DC


End file.
